


蛇神要蜕皮了？

by Fan_Zhi



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Zhi/pseuds/Fan_Zhi
Summary: 车





	蛇神要蜕皮了？

最近蛇蛇好像有点性冷淡。

一般我俩最多两天肯定会做一次，我生理期的时候除外，但是我生理期过了之后他也肯定会加倍补回来。

但是这次他将近一个月没碰我了。

我毕竟是正常人类，我也有欲望的，更何况他都这么久没碰我了，我自然要主动一点去亲近他。但是我发现无论我怎么做他都没有反应。

我抱着他撒娇说想要，看了我一眼没理我。

我短裙黑丝直接跨坐在他腿上在他腿上蹭，看了我一眼没理我。

我干脆真空吊带超短裙跨坐在他腿上，看都懒得看我一眼。

我坐在他大腿上啃他脖子，摸他大腿根和不可描述部位，毫无反应，甚至都不给我礼貌性地硬一下。

我：？？？？？

要知道我往常要是敢这么做，早就被这位神明大人按在床上操了，不到我哭喊着求饶决不罢休的那种，平时在他大腿上随便摸两把都会起反应，他最近啥情况？

而且他的眼睛也很奇怪，看起来有些浑浊，不像往常那么明亮。

众所周知网络是万能的，打开浏览器，输入“老公最近性冷淡怎么办？”点击搜索。

咳，跑题了。蛇神大人是蛇也是神，除了长得像人跟人类半点边都不沾，不能按照人类的方式来判断，得换个方式。

打开浏览器，输入“我家养的蛇最近性冷淡了怎么办？”点击搜索。

好像哪里不对，管他呢。

……

经过半天的努力查资料，我大概知道了一点蛇蛇最近性冷淡的原因了。

难道是……要蜕皮了？

虽然网上说蛇这种生物一年能蜕皮好几次，但是毕竟蛇蛇是神，蜕皮周期比较长……也不是不可能？这些年我还是第一次见到他疑似要蜕皮。

还是找他本人确认一下，他最近一直坐在那不动，过去问问他。

“蛇蛇，”直接跨坐在大腿上，捧住他脸，让他看着我，“你是不是要蜕皮啊，最近一直这么安静。”

他的眼睛现在异常浑浊，是非常浑浊的紫色。面无表情地瞟了我一眼，回了我很轻的一声“嗯。”

好吧，他的确是要蜕皮了。

“你蜕皮需要多久啊，都一个月不怎么理我了哎，兔子太寂寞会死的哦？”

没有回答。

“好烦啊你都不陪我也不理我。”

没有回答。

“……”

还是没有回答。

“反正你也不理我，那我为所欲为咯？”

继续沉默。

网上说，蛇在蜕皮之前不吃不动，非常安静，那现在……貌似是欺负他的大好时机，我有好多平时想干但是不能干的事，现在是不是可以干了呢？

抓住他的手腕，拽着他来到床边，假装自己很攻的样子把他一把甩到床上。我们家床很软，肯定摔不坏他，毕竟他之前天天把我扔床上，我都没摔坏。不过我扔不动他，只能甩了。

他被我甩到床上，整个人，呸，整条蛇像死了似的躺在那一动不动。我脱掉自己的外套，故意耍帅把外套扔到一边的地上，爬到床上，跨坐在他胯部。

“我亲爱的蛇神大人，你老婆来了哦！”俯下身捧着他的脸，我努力做出“邪魅一笑”的表情。不过他双眼浑浊面无表情瞟我一眼的样子让我很没有满足感，他现在可是被自家羔羊骑在身下的哦。

不管那么多了，先趁机欺负欺负他再说。

直接吻上他的唇，和平时一样的冰凉，只不过这次他没有主动伸舌头过来。伸出舌头，向他口中探索，很快就触碰到了他湿润温冷的蛇信，是蛇信，而不是平时与人类一样的舌头。

由于平时都是他主动我只需要被动配合，所以我主动舌吻的经验为零，舌头草草在他嘴里扫了两圈就退了回来，在他嘴唇上啃了两口，然后开始吻他的额头，鼻尖，脸颊，耳朵，伸出舌头舔他的耳垂，用牙把他的耳环摘了下来，然后舔他的耳洞。

在我做这些的时候，他眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扫过我的面颊，似乎带着一点挑逗的意味。不过他还是没有任何反应。

逐渐吻到他的脖子，他脖子上不知为何出现了许多蛇鳞状的白色花纹，平时很少见到，但是不得不说，非常性感。

舌尖滑过他脖子上的蛇鳞花纹，手指一点一点解开他的衣服，还好他没穿狩衣，不然脱起来还真是麻烦。

顺着解开的衣领把手伸进去，他身上还真是冰啊，好适合夏天用来当抱枕。

他身材真的好好，或许是因为蛇神化身成人类的身体时可以随意控制自己的外形所以他才化成了这么完美的身材和外貌？

吻着他的脖子，缓缓下移吻到他的肩膀和锁骨，他还是没什么反应，只是抬起手搂住了我，并没有下一步动作，眼睛也闭起来了。

吻过了他的肩膀和锁骨，我稍微直起身子，看向了他由于被我解开了衣服所以裸露的上半身。我很少有机会以这种比较平静的状态看到他的身体，因为他平时都穿的很保守而且他从来不会热，他在我面前脱掉衣服几乎都是在他把我挑逗到欲火焚身的状态之后，我也没有心思去看他的身体。所以这似乎还是我第一次在这种状态下细赏他的身材。

他的皮肤非常白，是那种几乎没有血色的苍白，身材修长，肩很宽，腰很细，甚至细得有些像女孩子，毕竟是蛇，也可以理解。

没我腰细就行。

他身上肌肉没有很夸张，但是很有力量感，嗯，手感很好，我喜欢。

一边欣赏，一边感叹我家蛇蛇身材真好，一边在他身上肆无忌惮地摸着，平时可没有这个机会乱摸，很容易被绑起来操。

甚至我还没忍住趴下来在他腰侧咬了一口。

但是就在我刚刚咬完一口直起身子，他突然不对劲了。

被我骑坐着的蛇蛇突然开始颤抖，我的手还放在他身上，清晰地感觉到他的皮肤逐渐出现了鳞片的触感，蛇鳞以肉眼可见的速度布满了他的身体，紧接着，他突然变成了蛇形，从他的衣服里钻了出去。

他变成了一条深紫灰色的蛇，盘在了床头，蛇头在床头蹭了一会，然后缓慢向我爬来，一层灰白色的蛇蜕随着他的爬行逐渐从他身上脱下，蜕掉那层蛇蜕后的蛇身是深紫色的。

他并不是第一次在我面前变成蛇身，我也并没有怕他，主动向他伸出了手。

变成蛇的他蛇身直径大约有近15厘米，是他特意缩小之后的。他凑过来，对着我的手吐了吐蛇信，然后让开了我的手，从我的腿开始缠上了我的身体，随着他的动作，蛇蜕还在不断从他身上剥离。

我没有动，任由他缠到我身上，我的手甚至还在抚摸着他的鳞片，不过，他有点重。

“蛇蛇。”我轻轻叫了一声，他在我耳边吐了吐蛇信，发出了几声嘶嘶的声音作为回应。

他围绕着我的身体转着圈，他蜕下的蛇蜕也最终把我包围了，直到蛇尾也终于蜕皮完成，他变回了人形，只不过，刚刚他是从自己的衣服里钻出来的，现在一丝不挂。

他的手穿过蛇蜕的缝隙，摸着我的脸，“吾的阴阳师刚刚在做什么呢？”

“还不是因为你一个月都没有理我了……我也是正常人也会有欲望的嘛……”我的声音有点怂。

“吾是蛇神，自然也是蛇，终究是会蜕皮的。看来吾蜕皮期冷落吾的羔羊了。”灵活的手指滑过被蛇蜕困住的我的身体，指尖点到了我胸前的那个点，另一只手伸到我的裙子里面，精准的按到了那个因为先前欣赏并且抚摸他的身体已经凸起的豆豆。

“呜……啊，你把这东西拿开啊，不拿开……也没办法做啊。”

他没理我，手指已经摸到了我双腿间的入口处，摸到了一片滑滑的液体。

“嗯？小樱花已经这么湿了？看来是很想要了。”冰凉的指尖在入口处画着圈圈。

“想要，所以你把这东西拿开嘛……”我噘着嘴。

“这么渴望吾的宠幸？好吧。”他把蛇蜕从我身上拿了下来，然后躺了下来，“刚刚小樱花接下来打算怎么做？可以继续了。”

“啊？”我有点懵，“我来？”

“刚刚小樱花你似乎玩到一半吾就开始蜕皮了，给你个机会让你继续，吾很好奇你还想怎么玩。”蛇蛇躺在那优哉游哉地说。

“行吧。”我刚刚貌似是咬了一口他的腰侧，在接下来就是……我看了看他那个虽然还没有起反应但是非常引人注意的东西，不行，跳过这里。

再往下是腿，他的腿一直是我非常馋的。伸手分开他的腿，在他大腿内侧摸了一把，然后他的那个东西就瞬间立了起来。

？这么敏感？是因为刚蜕过皮吗？

我这么想着，又摸了一把。

刚摸完，突然被他抓住了手腕，然后嘶啦一声，我的衣服直接被他扯成了两半，整个人在他面前赤裸着身体，然后就被他掐住我的腰，把我整个人掐着腰拎起来，对准，按了下去。

他的那根东西直接就插了进去，这感觉实在太刺激我没忍住尖叫出声。

他也不管我怎么叫，掐着我的腰把我提起来再按下去，让那根东西抽出来再整个插进去。我双手按在他的胸前，腿软到无法支承自己的身体，只能任由他掐着我的腰把我整个人上下移动。大概是有一段时间没有做过了他的动作又太猛的缘故，一阵阵强烈的快感让我说不出话来，只能按着他的身体，低着头，不断发出不受自己控制的呻吟声。

其实我也不轻，好歹一米七的身高，前凸后翘要啥有啥，也有一百一十多斤将近一百二十斤，不过神不愧是神啊，区区一个我对他来说根本不算什么重量，他大概就这样掐着我的腰用手臂用力操了差不多二十多分钟，频率完全没有减少的意思，直到最后一下，把我按下来之后就没有动，然后射在了里面。

这次比平时快，是因为刚蜕完皮比较敏感吗？我按着他的胸的手也感觉到了他胸前的肌肤比之前摸的时候更细嫩了。

射过之后他并没有动，而是放开了我的腰，保持着在里面的状态，开始摸我的胸和腿，我则累到趴在他身上喘息着，然后才注意到他的手臂，手指脖子，腰间，胸前，眼角，脸颊，都有浅紫色的蛇鳞纹路，非常性感，我忍不住伸出手在他手臂上的蛇鳞纹路上摸了摸。

“这个？”他看了看自己手臂上被我摸的那处蛇鳞纹路，“吾身上好多地方都有，过几天就会消失了。”

“我喜欢。”我趴在他身上，缓过来一些之后，摸着他胸前的纹路说。

他抓住了我在他胸前摸的那只手，然后搂住了我的腰，猛地翻身，把我压在床上，然后把我的腿抬起来缠在了他的腰上，开始用比较轻柔的节奏做，同时凑到我的耳边，低声道：“吾宠幸你的时候可以让你随便摸，每次吾宠幸你过后可以给你五分钟时间欣赏吾的蛇鳞。当然，你应该也发现了，刚蜕皮结束吾的身体比较敏感，如果惹得吾起了生理反应，阴阳师要负责解决。”

我同意了。

或许是禁欲了一个月的缘故，我的身体今天非常渴求他的进入，来吧，看看今天是谁先受不了。

最终结果，我还是低估了我家这位神也高估了我自己。

四个小时之后我就在求饶了，这一次比一次狠谁受得了，后入做到我腿软撑不住身体他就掐着我的腰继续做，但是一结束我看到他腿上的蛇鳞纹路还是忍不住去摸，他还故意在结束之后把腿伸到我面前给我看，就差抓起我手放他腿上了。但是一摸他就起反应，刚开始还是半个小时，到后来就是我刚摸两把就又是四十五分钟。

最终以我实在撑不住在他一结束就直接睡着了告终。

哦不对，其实没有告终，我睡着没多久，就又被他操醒了，醒了就看到他用蛇魔把我吊着还在继续。

也不知道这样的过程重复了几次，直到我终于睡饱了在他怀里醒过来的时候，迎接刚睡醒的我的又是不知道第多少次。

我严重怀疑他打算把蜕皮期一个月没做的量都补回来。

我的蛇神大人你受不受得了我不知道，我受不了啊！

我发誓我再也不趁他蜕皮期撩他了。


End file.
